Quer casar comigo?
by Nicky Evans
Summary: Draco tem um pedido á fazer para Harry? será que o moreno vai aceitar? Hogwarts vai tremer com essa resposta/ slash Drarry/ deixem reviews/ aQueli Bêjuh*-*


Quer casar comigo?

_**By Nicky**_

O grande salão estava cheio de alunos tomando café da manhã, um aluno em especial estava nervoso com o que pretendia fazer na frente de todos, tinha feito uma aposta com os amigos de que pediria Harry Potter em casamento e tinha comprado anel de ouro e tudo.

Draco malfoy nunca esteve tão desesperado em toda sua vida, afinal qual era o problema? O pedido nem era de verdade, não era como se Potter fosse aceitar, e se aceitasse? O que faria? Cancelaria o casório ou iria em frente?... Afinal Malfoys nunca dão para trás em suas palavras – balançou a cabeça afastando tais pensamentos, ao seu lado Pansy e Blaise riam das caras e bocas do amigo loiro.

"Draco... Esta nervoso?" Pansy provoca arrancando risadas de Crabbe e Goyle, Blaise apenas sorriu divertido, o loiro fez cara feia para a amiga e retrucou.

"É claro que não sua idiota, você acha que eu ficaria nervoso só por pedir o Potty em casamento?" falou baixinho só para os companheiros ouvirem.

"Dá um tempo Draco." Blaise fez o loiro franzir o cenho, "Até parece que você não tem uma puta queda pelo menino de ouro." Mais uma vez riram da cara do loiro que estava ficando cada vez mais zangado e nervoso.

"Calem a boca seus inúteis, se não vão ajudar também não atrapalhem." Sua paciência já estava se esgotando, a cada cinco minutos olhava para mesa da Grifinoria onde um belo moreno de olhos verdes estava distraído comendo torta de morango, e Merlin como ele estava lindo.

Nas ultimas semanas sem o compromisso de ter que salvar o mundo das trevas, sim o moreno tinha conseguido derrotar o lorde, decidiu fazer uma cirurgia para curar a miopia e agora seus olhos verdes estavam mais em evidência sem as lentes, o cabelo mais comprido chegando depois das orelhas lhe caiam nos olhos o deixando meigo, e seu sorriso mais radiante do que nunca. Potter estava uma delicia e Draco até não querendo admitir estava apaixonado pelo Grifinorio.

"Chegou à hora Draco." O loiro engoliu seco e olhou para Pansy. "Confira o anel." Abriu a caixinha de veludo e reparou na jóia, voltou a fechá-la e coloca-la no bolso.

"E lá vou eu." Respirou fundo e se encaminhou para a mesa da Grifinoria, deixando para trás seus amigos em expectativa.

"Ele não vai ter coragem." Nott pela primeira vez se manifestou um pouco risonho.

"Ele vai sim... E você sabe disso." Pansy se zangou e depois sorriu vendo como Draco já chegara à mesa e chamava Potter.

**O-O**

Harry acordara com bom humor naquela belíssima sexta-feira, acordou seu melhor amigo Ron e se arrumou para descer e tomar café suspirou ao se lembrar que tinha sonhado de novo com Draco Malfoy, era humilhante, há alguns meses desde que a guerra tinha acabado Harry sonhava quase todas as noites com seu inimigo e não era qualquer sonho eram sonhos de romance e erotismo que lhe dava dor de cabeça e lhe faziam acordar suado e ofegante precisando de um banho frio.

Sentando em sua mesa se alegra ao notar que hoje tinha torta de morango e da sua preferida, sorri abertamente como uma criança que acaba de ganhar presente e pega um grande pedaço colocando em seu prato, Neville ri chamando a atenção de alguns na mesa.

"Harry você vai acabar passando mal amigão." Todos notaram o pedaço enorme de torta no prato do moreno e riram o fazendo corar.

"Eu adoro essa torta Nevi ela é minha sobremesa favorita." Lambi os beiços fazendo alguns colegas e algumas garotas suspirarem, Neville apenas da de ombros rindo e volta a comer.

"Hey galera quais aulas temos hoje?" Ron pergunta sorrindo travesso como se a resposta fosse obvia, Seamus Dino e Neville respondem em coro.

"Nenhuma" harry ri dos olhos brilhando dos amigos, era dia dos professores e feriado, todos tinham o dia de folga para descansar.

"Graças a Merlin um pouco de descanso." Hermione disse fazendo o queixo de muitos caírem.

"Ora, ora senhora sabe-tudo esta cansada de estudar?" Ron provoca a namorada.

"Mais é claro que não o saber é uma arma poderosíssima para a vida... eu apenas quero um pouco de descanso." Falou tudo sabiamente.

Harry passa a mão nos olhos os coçando um pouco e sorri triste, "Estou com saudade dos meus óculos." Hermione o olha carinhosamente.

"Eu sei que esta, mais é melhor assim seu bobo." Passa a mão nos cabelos rebeldes do amigo. Harry apenas sorri e volta sua atenção para sua torta mais antes de colocar um pedaço na boca ouvi uma voz arrastada atrás de si lhe dando arrepios.

"Potter." Malfoy chama com firmeza, Harry se vira devagar para trás.

"O que você quer Malfoy." Consegui controlar o nervosismo e a tremedeira.

"Você pode, por favor, se virar para mim, tenho um pedido serio a lhe fazer." A voz se torna suave pegando o moreno de surpresa, Ron e Hermione apenas observam sem se meter assim como Neville, Dino e Seamus.

"Certo... e que pedido é esse?" Harry se vira para Malfoy ainda sentado, o loiro se ajoelha a sua frente e toda a mesa da Grifinoria começa a prestar atenção no que acontecia e logo todo o salão estava em silencio olhando a cena um tanto diferente.

"Potter..." começa suave.

"Sim?" Harry sem saber por que fica em expectativa, Draco tira a caixinha de veludo e a abri mostrando o belo anel de ouro com esmeraldas e olhando o moreno nos olhos faz o pedido.

"Quer se casar comigo?" Harry prende a respiração, Draco espera ansioso, Ron quase desmaia sendo aparado por Hermione e todo o salão faz o 'Ohh' coletivo.

O silencio era tão grande que chegava a ser desconcertante, Harry olhava bem dentro dos olhos azuis prateados procurando um brilho de mentira porem não achou e sem que percebesse seu coração se aqueceu e a resposta veio como automaticamente.

"Aceito." Depois do silencio profundo um barulho insuportável mais nada atingia Harry e Draco no meio da gritaria de alguns incrédulos, indignados, emocionados, felizes, descontentes, furiosos e ate mesmo tristes.

"Eu só posso ter ouvido errado, você disse que sim?" Draco se segurava para não pular de alegria e sorria como se tivesse ganhado na loteria (não que precisasse) Harry acenou positivamente com a cabeça e os dois foram se aproximando até colarem os lábios timidamente e amorosamente, uma salva de palmas pode ser ouvida e assobios também, e Hermione apenas sorria como se soubesse de tudo e Draco coloca o lindo anel no dedo de seu futuro esposo.

---*---

"Foi assim que o papai te pediu em casamento pai?" uma garotinha de cinco anos com os cabelos castanhos claros e com os olhos verdes azulados perguntou ao moreno de cabelos rebeldes que lhe contava a historia.

"Foi sim meu bem... na frente de toda a escola." Riu divertido com o brilho nos olhos da filha alisando a barriga de quatro meses onde seu segundo filho estava guardadinho.

"Pai?" ela chamou curiosa.

"Sim querida?" continuava a alisar a barriga um pouco inchada.

"Como foi que o meu irmãozinho foi parar ai dentro?" apontou para barriga do pai, Harry engoliu seco.

"Ah querida, essa já é outra história." Respondeu nervoso bem na hora que a porta da sala se abria e que um belo loiro entrava por ela.

"Boa noite família." Sorriu feliz, dando um beijo na testa da filha e outro nos lábios do esposo.

"Boa noite amor." Sua cara era cômica, Draco franziu o cenho.

"O que foi? Que cara é essa?" colocou as coisas em cima da mesa sentando ao lado do moreno.

"Nossa filha quer saber como o irmãozinho entrou na minha barriga." Sorriu ao ver o loiro ficar pálido.

"É isso mesmo eu quero saber papai." Novamente os olhos inocentes brilharam em curiosidade.

"Bom... é uma longa Historia querida." Draco tentou tirar isso da cabeça da filha. "E já esta tarde, é hora da minha princesa dormir." A menina soltou um muxoxo decepcionado.

Depois de colocar a pequena Nicole na cama dando um beijo de boa noite e apagando a luz, Draco se encaminha para seu quarto encontrando o seu moreno sentado na cama o esperando.

"Hoje eu contei a historia do dia em que você me pediu em casamento pra ela, ela simplesmente adorou." Riu se lembrando da reação da filha.

"É mesmo... e por que você contou essa historia justamente hoje?" o ex-Sonserino perguntou com falsa curiosidade, Harry pos uma expressão triste no rosto.

"Oh você não se lembra?" abaixou a cabeça suspirando. Draco se aproximou e com as pontas dos dedos suspendeu o rosto do marido.

"É claro que eu lembro que hoje faz sete anos que eu fiz o pedido seu bobo." O beijou longamente. "Eu nunca esqueceria." Se ajoelhou na frente o ex-Grifinorio o que deu um deja-vú ao moreno.

"Sei lá, é que você sumiu o dia todo, achei que esse ano havia realmente esquecido." Sorriu feliz por estar errado.

"Vamos comemorar." Draco disse puxando o amado pro banheiro.

"Como?" olhou interrogativo ao loiro.

"No chuveiro é claro." Piscou malicioso no que Harry o acompanhou, graças a Merlin que tinha aceitado o pedido.

_Fim._

**N/A:** eu sei que não esta muito boa, mais a idéia veio na minha cabeça e eu quis muito postar aqui... Eu queria tipo... Propor um desafio às fãs de Pinhão (não quero ser a única a fazer uma fic com esse tema) escrever uma fic com o seguinte tema: Draquinho*-* pedindo o Harry em casamento na frente de todo mundo, alguém tem que desmaiar (**é obrigatório**) e alguém tem que duvidar que o Draco vá ter coragem, o Harry tem que aceitar o pedido, e tem que ter alguma sobremesa que o nosso moreno goste. Então é isso, desafio lançado...

Obrigada por lerem...

Mandem reviews, por favor... Aceito criticas e sugestões, e espero que alguém responda ao desafio da **Nicky Evans**.

_aQueli Bêjuh*-*_


End file.
